gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Whatever Happened to Saturday Night?
Whatever Happened to Saturday Night? ist ein Song aus der fünften Episode der zweiten Staffel, The Rocky Horror Glee Show, und wird von Carl mit den New Directions gesungen. Der Glee Club beschließt "The Rocky Horror Show" zu performen und um zu sehen, ob Carl die Rolle des Eddie spielen kann, üben sie diesen Song. Sehr zu Wills Missfallen bekommt Carl die Rolle am Ende. Das Original stammt aus dem Musical The Rocky Horror Show, das im Jahr 1973 seine Premiere hatte. Der Film dazu The Rocky Horror Picture Show hatte seine Premiere 1975. Lyrics Carl: Whatever happened to Saturday night? When you dressed up sharp and you felt alright? It don’t seem the same since cosmic light Came into my life, I thought I was divine I used to go for a ride with a chick who’d go I'd listen to the music on the radio A saxophone was blowing on a rock 'n' roll show You climbed in the back seat Really had a good time Carl mit New Directions: Hot patootie - bless my soul I really love that Rock and Roll Hot patootie, bless my soul I really love that Rock and Roll Hot patootie, bless my soul I really love that Rock and Roll Hot patootie, bless my soul I really love that Rock and Roll Carl: My head used to swim from the perfume I smelled My hands kinda fumbled with her white plastic belt I’d taste her baby pink lipstick and that’s when I’d melt She’d whisper in my ear tonight she really was mine Get back in front and put some hair oil-on Buddy Holly was singing his very last song With your arms around your girl, you try to sing along You felt pretty good... Whoo! Really had a good time Carl mit New Directions: Hot patootie - bless my soul I really love that Rock and Roll Hot patootie, bless my soul I really love that Rock and Roll Hot patootie, bless my soul I really love that Rock and Roll Hot patootie, bless my soul I really love that Rock and Roll Carl: Hot patootie - bless my soul (New Directions-Jungs: My soul...) I really love that Rock and Roll (New Directions-Mädchen: Rock and Roll) Hot patootie - bless my soul (New Directions-Jungs: My soul...) I really love that Rock and Roll (New Directions-Mädchen: Rock and Roll) HHot patootie - bless my soul (New Directions-Jungs: My soul...) I really love that Rock and Roll (New Directions-Mädchen: Rock and Roll) Hot patootie - bless my soul (New Directions-Jungs: My soul...) I really love that Rock and Roll (New Directions-Mädchen: Rock and Roll...) Hot patootie - bless my soul (New Directions-Jungs: Ooohhh...) I really love that Rock and Roll (New Directions-Mädchen: Rock and Roll...) Hot patootie - bless my soul (New Directions-Jungs: Ooohhh...) I really love that Rock and Roll (New Directions-Mädchen: Rock and Roll) Hot patootie - bless my soul (New Directions-Jungs: My soul...) I really love that Rock and Roll... (New Directions-Mädchen: Rock and Roll) Yeah! Trivia *Das ist Carls erstes und einziges Solo in der Serie. *Das Lied heißt im Original "Hot Patootie (Bless My Soul)". Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 2 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Kategorie:Solos von Carl Howell